Boucler la boucle
by Saturne
Summary: Tout avait commencé dans les prisons nécrophiles. Ce jour là, non seulement il s'était trouvé un allié fidèle et créé un ennemi juré, mais lui était venue une idée qui l'obséderait toute sa vie. Sauver le monde en changeant le passé. [Léger Henry/Visiteur]


**Titre :** Boucler la boucle.

**Auteur :** Saturne

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages du Visiteur du Futur. Tout appartient à François Descraques et je ne fais aucun profit avec mes modestes écrits.

**Avertissement :** Attention, légère mention d'attraction sexuelle et romantique entre le Visiteur et Henry. Mais ça reste à peine détaché du canon de la série.

**Résumé :** Tout avait commencé dans les prisons nécrophiles. Ce jour là, non seulement il s'était trouvé un allié fidèle et créé un ennemi juré, mais lui était venue une idée qui l'obséderait toute sa vie. Sauver le monde en changeant le passé.

**Remarques :** Il s'agit d'une fanfiction pré-série _et_ post-série qui se base en gros sur les trois premières saisons, mais SANS tenir compte du final de la saison 3 ni de sa révélation. D'ailleurs, considérez que les derniers épisodes de la saison 3 se passent un poil différemment.

Ce one-shot est mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon génial coach et ami **Jackallh **qui est un trésor de gentillesse et de patience et dont le cœur en or m'impressionne toujours autant, même après des années d'amitié.

Je remercie **Dupond et Dupont** qui m'a motivée et relue pendant l'écriture, en plus de me faire quelques suggestions qui m'ont bien aidée !

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**Boucler la boucle**

**.**

**.**

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

Le geôlier émit un rire gras en resserrant sa prise brute sur son poignet.

\- Ah ouais ? Les gars, écoutez ça, il dit que j'ai pas le droit !

Les autres hommes massifs s'esclaffèrent en continuant de le traîner vers les bas-fonds des pires quartiers souterrains. Les parois de pierre et de terre brute creusée suintaient d'eau condensée où s'accumulait la moisissure. Une flopée de rats aussi gros que des chats s'enfuyaient par dizaines devant eux. Joseph sentit ses cheveux – qui commençaient se raréfier de manière alarmante – se dresser sur sa tête.

Sous la danse des faisceaux lumineux des lampes-torches, une porte massive aux barreaux de fer apparut, et les gardes qui le tenaient à bras le corps s'arrêtèrent pendant que le geôlier tirait un trousseau de clés rouillées de sa ceinture. Elles cliquetèrent avec un tintement lugubre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Derrière elle se devinaient déjà les grognements hébétés et rauques des zombies, et les hurlements de prisonniers appelant à l'aide.

\- Savez-vous seulement qui je suis ? J'ai des contacts. Je suis riche. Libérez-moi, et je saurai me montrer généreux.

Il sentit la panique s'intensifier et glacer ses entrailles lorsque le geôlier, pour toute réponse, se contenta de cracher sur le sol avec un rictus dévoilant des chicots branlants sur ses gencives noircies.

\- Vous gagnez combien par an, dites-moi ? insista-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir. Deux ou trois boîtes de Whiskas au mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous en fournir des douzaines ! J'ai même d'authentiques bouteilles de vin du 21ème siècle, et des confits de canard en boîte... dites-moi votre prix !

\- J'aime mon travail, ricana le malotru en le poussant rudement dans la prison. Et encore plus quand on me supplie.

\- Attendez ! _Revenez _! Ne me laissez pas ici !

Mais le geôlier et les gardes tournèrent les talons et s'éloignèrent sous ses yeux impuissants. Une vague de rage déforma son visage de quarantenaire à la barbe soignée et à la calvitie galopante, et Joseph empoigna les barreaux moites de la porte de prison en hurlant :

\- Vous le regretterez ! Je vous jure que j'aurai ma vengeance, un jour ! »

Des grognements derrière lui le figèrent sur place, et il fit volte-face avec des yeux empreints d'une terreur primaire.

Des zombies. Joseph _haïssait_ les zombies.

Cela avait beau être très mal vu de dire ou de penser des choses pareilles, mais il se fichait bien du pouvoir grandissant du parti Z-LOVE au sein du Conseil, ces saletés de morts-vivants n'avaient _pas_ de sensibilité, ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain, et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils auraient déjà été exterminés depuis longtemps ! C'était justement à cause de ces dégénérés de hippies amoureux des zombies, de ces pervers nécrophiles, que Joseph se retrouvait là, après tout ! Il voyait d'un très mauvais œil l'influence des amoureux des zombies s'amplifier depuis cinq ans, et avait tenté un putsch pour prendre le pouvoir du Conseil avec quelques autres des députés avec qui il siégeait.

L'un d'eux les avait trahis. Sans ça, il serait déjà à la tête du gouvernement provisoire (provisoire depuis 50 ans, cela dit) et serait en train de lancer l'ordre de tuer tous les zombies et leurs fans avec.

Trois de ces monstres à la chair putréfiée approchaient de lui à pas lents et désarticulés en tendant les bras, le regard bovin, leur bouche béante laissant échapper une longue plainte gutturale. Joseph fronça le nez à l'odeur fétide de putréfaction qui lui agressa les narines, et réagit au quart de tour. Il fonça dans le tas et se fraya un chemin à coups d'épaules et de coudes, et s'extirpa de la masse puante sans encombre.

Heureusement, les zombies étaient aussi lents que stupides, et Joseph connaissait parfaitement la prison pour en avoir étudié les plans, à l'époque, lorsqu'il s'était lancé dans la politique avec la fougue de la jeunesse.

La prison était localisée dans ce qui avait été autrefois – dans l'âge d'or lointain de la surabondance – un des parkings souterrains de plusieurs étages du centre commercial de la Défense à la périphérie de Paris (s'il se souvenait bien de ses livres de _L'Histoire de l'Apocalypse pour les Nuls _en deux tomes) qui s'était effondré en partie lors du tremblement de terre il y a quelques siècles, mais qui avait déjà été déserté quelques décennies plus tôt lors de l'explosion dramatique de la centrale nucléaire de Nogent-sur-Seine qui avait ravagé Paris en 2032.

Toujours est-il que Joseph savait que trop bien comment étaient gérées les prisons nécrophiles. Elles ne l'étaient _pas_, tout simplement. Dissidents, opposants, révolutionnaires et nécrophiles extrémistes y étaient jetés pêle-mêle, sans nourriture ni eau. Joseph le savait pour avoir eu lui-même les rapports de geôliers sous les yeux, et pour en avoir eu absolument rien à foutre.

Les détenus survivaient tant bien que mal en buvant l'eau condensée par l'atmosphère humide, et en se nourrissant de rats ou de chair humaine. Le taux de mortalité avait beau être particulièrement élevé, les prisons étaient surpeuplées, et pour éviter les émeutes et épidémies, les geôliers introduisaient régulièrement des zombies et riaient en prenant les paris de qui survivrait.

Tout le monde le savait, et tout le monde fermait les yeux. Mais à présent que Joseph se trouvait en plein dedans, c'était bien plus difficile de faire l'autruche.

Il courut comme un dératé, droit vers une montagne de détritus amoncelés jusqu'au plafond. Le meilleur moyen de survivre, était de se montrer discret et ne pas attirer l'attention des monstres. Essoufflé mais transporté par l'adrénaline, il escalada l'assemblage de morceaux de ferraille et de robots désactivés – vestige d'une époque révolue où l'Humanité avait atteint les sommets de la haute technologie malgré les catastrophes nucléaires et naturelles – et se camoufla sous un modèle Castafolte relativement en bon état.

Sa ruse fonctionna. Ces idiots de zombies oublièrent très vite sa présence et reprirent leurs occupations premières, comme mâchonner un bout de cadavre ou fixer le vide en grognant. Joseph soupira de soulagement avant de froncer ses épais sourcils noirs. Il ne pouvait rester éternellement dissimulé.

Ni passer le restant de ses jours dans cette prison.

Soulevant légèrement le bras inerte du robot, il plissa les yeux en scrutant les alentours d'un air calculateur. Pour sortir d'ici, en toute logique, il ne pouvait compter que sur une émeute pour s'évader. Ses homologues du Conseil ne bougeraient pas le petit doigt pour lui porter secours : en plus de l'avoir trahi et vendu, ils étaient sans doute trop occupés à rafler et se partager ses biens comme les rapaces qu'ils étaient. Joseph aurait dû mieux choisir ses alliés. Il décida que dans la probabilité où il survivrait à cette prison, à l'avenir il sélectionnerait ses alliés pour leur naïveté, leur inexpérience et leur vulnérabilité.

Il scanna les environs du regard en refoulant un haut-le-cœur à la puanteur âcre ambiante. Le parking s'étendait, jonché de cadavres plus ou moins putréfiés, de débris variés, et de simulacres de grillages et de cabanons où des familles entières vivaient. Certains naissaient, passaient leur vie entière ici, et mourraient sans avoir connu autre chose que la prison.

Et dans cet espace bétonné à perte de vue, les détenus humains semblaient aussi apathiques que les zombies, résignés à leur sort, et ne hurlant que lorsqu'ils se faisaient attraper et dévorer, les zombies arrachant leurs entrailles à main nue. Seuls quelques nécrophiles au loin semblaient passer du bon temps en besognant avec fougue une zombie à la chair délabrée en lambeaux verdâtres.

Joseph réprima un reniflement méprisant. Le bas peuple n'était qu'un troupeau de moutons stupides et galeux sans aucune conscience politique ni esprit de révolte. À peine plus vivants que ces zombies qu'ils aimaient tant.

Alors qu'il échafaudait des plans sans conviction dans son crâne, des cris résonnèrent au loin en s'approchant, accompagnés des rires des gardes. Une voix véhémente d'adolescent commençant à peine à muer s'élevait. Joseph glissa un regard acéré vers la porte massive aux barreaux métalliques, et se redressa en voyant un garçon être poussé sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Le gamin trébucha en arrière, tomba à terre et se releva aussitôt pour se précipiter vers la porte, mais trop tard : elle lui claqua à la figure.

Comme Joseph l'avait fait lui-même, il s'agrippa aux barreaux en protestant tout haut :

« Vous ne pouvez pas affamer le peuple sans conséquences ! Un jour, la révolution viendra et nous vaincrons !

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, ricanèrent les gardes en repartant.

Intéressant.

Malgré son jeune âge – il semblait avoir à peine 14 ans – le pré-adolescent avait plus d'énergie et de courage que l'ensemble des détenus réunis. Voilà qui pourrait justement faire un bon allié d'évasion, et de révolution. Si Joseph voulait avoir une chance de se venger du Conseil et de mener un coup d'État une fois sorti, il lui faudrait des appuis, aussi modestes soient-ils. Un gamin à manipuler et façonner selon ses intérêts serait un bon atout.

Le jeune garçon regardait tout autour de lui avec panique à présent, se faisant progressivement encercler par des zombies que ses cris et son agitation avaient attirés. Maigrichon et ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés un peu aplatis par une paire de grosses lunettes d'aviateur, le gamin grimaça avec un regard d'animal traqué.

\- Merde merde merde... murmurait-il d'une voix éraillée par sa mue, oscillant entre aigu et grave.

\- Petit, par ici ! cria Joseph en soulevant juste assez le corps du robot pour lui faire signe.

Le garçon redressa brusquement la tête et n'hésita pas une seconde : il effectua une roulade au sol avec souplesse pour échapper aux zombies qui essayaient de l'agripper, et se précipita vers la montagne de détritus qu'il escalada aussi vite qu'un singe. Agile, le mioche.

Joseph tendit la main et agrippa fermement celle de l'adolescent pour l'attirer à lui dans sa cachette sous le robot.

\- Mon nom est Joseph, déclara l'homme d'une voix posée et basse.

\- Enchanté, m'sieur, et merci ! Mon nom est...

Joseph plaqua fermement sa paume de main sur la bouche du garçon pour le faire taire.

\- Tu parles trop fort, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux vers les zombies qui commençaient à gravir la montagne de gravats.

Avec un mouvement lent et silencieux, Joseph saisit un morceau de barre métallique, et d'un geste vif, le jeta le plus loin possible. Le débris de fer heurta le sol bétonné avec un fracas qui résonna dans toute la prison, et détourna efficacement l'attention des zombies. Joseph retira sa main de la bouche du gosse avec un soupir.

\- Écoute, petit, si tu veux survivre, va falloir apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler ou d'agir.

Le garçon esquissa un sourire qui fit luire ses yeux noirs au milieu de son visage souillé de saleté et de traces à peine séchées de sang – visiblement, les gardes lui avaient administré une sacrée rouste.

\- J'ai pas la moindre intention de moisir longtemps ici, Joseph ! Je vais m'évader et soulever une révolution pour que tout le monde ait accès aux provisions des privilégiés qui dorment dans les plus beaux espaces souterrains alors que nous, on est obligés de creuser nos propres galeries à mains nues en pleine saison des zombies ! Marre de bouffer des rats ! souffla-t-il avec véhémence en brandissant le poing.

Joseph arqua un sourcil complaisant, épaule contre épaule avec le gosse dont les yeux brûlaient de conviction dans la pénombre.

Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas la basse populace. Ces miséreux ne pensaient qu'à se remplir la panse sans utiliser leur cervelle et réfléchir à l'avenir. Les réserves des anciennes ères d'abondance n'étaient pas inépuisables, et il fallait économiser, planifier, rationner, sans quoi tout le monde périrait de faim d'ici trente ans à peine.

Mais si Joseph parvenait à détourner cet enthousiasme à ses fins...

\- Où sont tes parents ? demanda-t-il de son air le plus rassurant possible.

Le sourire du gamin fondit comme neige au soleil, et c'est sans ciller qu'il répondit entre ses dents :

\- Morts.

Parfait. Un orphelin sans attaches, manipulable et vulnérable.

\- Mes condoléances. C'est la vie, chacun pour sa peau, tout le monde meurt, ces temps-ci, abrégea Joseph d'une voix faussement compatissante. Tu dis vouloir t'évader, mais as-tu un plan ?

\- J'ai _toujours_ un plan !

\- Et quel est-il ?

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire crispé tirant vers la grimace.

\- Euh... improviser génialement ?

Joseph poussa un soupir de consternation face au sourire penaud du mioche, mais se tut un moment en attendant qu'un groupe de zombies qui passait par là s'éloigne. Mais ce fut le gosse qui reprit la parole avec un air arrogant et fier de jeune coq :

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'évade d'une prison. Il y a quelques semaines, je mangeais un pâté de rat avec ces couverts à l'ancienne, et...

Il se tortilla sous le poids du robot pour plonger une main dans sa chaussure et en sortir un appareil noir, rectangulaire et plat à l'écran brisé. Joseph reconnut aussitôt une des machines à voyager dans le temps et l'espace qui avait marqué le 21ème siècle et dont la technologie avait depuis été perdue, comme tout le reste. Plus personne ne savait aujourd'hui utiliser ces gadgets inutiles, et honnêtement, tout le monde s'en foutait. Ils ne marchaient plus, et les gens avait bien plus important à faire, comme survivre ou s'assurer d'avoir de quoi manger le lendemain.

\- Ce n'est pas un couvert, le coupa donc Joseph. Les couverts du 21ème siècle étaient blancs, longs et épais, avec des boutons.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris quand le truc s'est allumé tout seul alors que j'essayais de chopper ma bouffe ! J'ai appuyé un peu sur tous les boutons, et j'y ai rien compris, mais en appuyant sur ce bouton-là, on se téléporte quelques mètres en avant. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu piller les réserves des gros pontes et m'évader sans problème juste après.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est, au moins ?

Le gamin haussa des épaules en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- C'est une machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace, construite par la Brigade Temporelle du 21ème siècle. Et bien sûr, comme tout le monde le sait, ils ne permettent de voyager que dans le passé. On ne vous apprend donc rien à l'école ?

\- Il n'y a plus d'école depuis qu'un zombie a bouffé le prof il y a deux ans.

\- Je vois... Bon, allume ta machine, on va l'utiliser pour passer à travers la porte. Une fois dehors, nous pourrons nous en servir pour mener la révolution. Parce que figure-toi que moi aussi je souhaite renverser le gouvernement... Toi et moi, on pourrait prendre le pouvoir ensemble et changer les choses, mh ? Qu'en dis-tu, fiston ?

Mais le gamin ne semblait plus l'écouter. Les yeux rivés sur l'appareil entre ses doigts, il fronçait les sourcils d'un air pensif.

\- Ça veut dire que je pourrais aller dans le passé avec ça ? Que je pourrais modifier les événements, et... ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Plus personne ne sait utiliser ces trucs de nos jours, et quand bien même on saurait, l'histoire du 21ème siècle nous a appris à ne pas jouer avec le temps et une technologie trop avancée. C'est en partie à cause de ça que l'apocalypse est venue. Maintenant, assez perdu de temps, sortons d'ici avant que les zombies nous repèrent ou que les nécrophiles décident de culbuter de la chair fraîche et vivante pour varier les plaisirs !

L'adolescent grimaça en détournant les yeux, visiblement convaincu. Il alluma sa machine et pressa les boutons.

\- Ok, alors tenez-vous bien, c'est parti !

Joseph agrippa l'épaule du garçon, et... rien ne se passa.

\- Oh merde, plus de batterie... souffla-t-il d'une voix horrifiée en voyant l'écran s'éteindre après avoir signalé la nécessité de recharger aussitôt.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?! s'emporta Joseph.

\- Shhh, pas si fort ! Les zombies !

\- Attends, reprit l'homme avec plus de calme. Il y a peut-être une solution. Tu vois ce robot ? Je connais un peu les modèles Castafolte, ils ont une double batterie de secours près de leur processeur et le logiciel de programmation. Il suffirait de brancher ta machine dessus pour la recharger. Donne-moi ça.

Le gamin hésita une seconde mais lui tendit l'appareil avec réticence. Joseph s'en empara et s'assit en retournant le Castafolte, plaçant la cage thoracique vers le haut. Il écarta les pans de la blouse blanche de scientifique que portait le robot, et ouvrit sa chemise sous le regard curieux et furtif du gamin qui vérifiait aux alentours que les zombies ne venaient pas vers eux.

\- L'ouverture devrait se trouver par là... ah, la voilà !

Il tourna entre les doigts le téton – très réaliste, au passage – du robot, ce qui fit coulisser la fausse peau du torse et dévoila les circuits internes.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?

Déconcentré une seconde par la voix éraillée en pleine mue, Joseph loucha sur la partie que le gamin pointait du doigt.

\- Ça, c'est pour reformater la mémoire et le comportement du robot, mais ça ne nous intéresse pas. La batterie, elle, est ici.

Il connecta la machine à remonter le temps, et elle fut chargée à bloc en une seconde. Ce qui est certain, c'est que la technologie de cette époque avait été vraiment efficace.

\- Voilà, souffla-t-il en tournant à nouveau le téton pour refermer le robot.

Mais à peine le torse se fut-il refermé, que le Castafolte fut saisi d'une brève convulsion couplée d'un bip sonore, et se redressa en position assise avec un sourire avenant.

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Henry Castafolte, et vous êtes... ?

Joseph se plaqua une main sur le visage avec consternation. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il avait sans doute touché un branchement qu'il ne fallait pas, et le voilà qui s'était allumé.

Tous ces robots ratés avaient été désactivés pour leur inaptitude révélée par leur bug de fabrication après leur vente en masse par la société Castafolte, qui avait fait faillite suite aux réclamations des clients. Sa chute avait fait sombrer bien d'autres entreprises avec elles, et les dernières banques encore debout avaient coulé à cause de ce fiasco.

L'air très enthousiaste, l'adolescent serra la main du robot avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut, Henry ! Je m'appelle...

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire causette avec un robot ! le coupa Joseph avec humeur. On doit s'en aller tout de suite !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? C'est moi que vous traitez de robot ? s'offusqua le Castafolte. Je ne suis pas un robot, je suis un être humain ! Ingénieur informaticien et spécialiste en robotique, même !

Un air d'intérêt piqué au vif traversa le visage du jeune garçon.

\- Tu saurais faire marcher une machine à voyager dans le temps, Henry ?

\- Bien sûr, rien de plus simple. Mais quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi ma chemise est ouverte ?

\- Viens, petit, assez perdu de temps, on s'en va ! s'impatienta Joseph.

Joseph s'extirpa des détritus et dévala la montagne de débris tant bien que mal, attirant aussitôt l'attention de tous les zombies, nécrophiles et détenus fous. Machine chargée en main, il courut droit vers la porte massive de la prison, mais se retrouva plaqué au sol par un taclage en règle d'un nécrophile – la machine lui échappa et s'en alla valser au loin sur le sol bétonné. Des mains avides se mirent à le palper alors qu'il se débattait, et il vit l'adolescent ramasser l'appareil au sol, suivi de près par le robot débraillé.

\- Aidez-moi ! cria Joseph en tendant la main, encerclé par une foule de plus en plus compacte.

L'adolescent hésita une seconde avant d'esquisser un sourire navré :

\- Désolé, Joseph, mais tu sais ce que c'est : chacun pour sa peau ! Sans rancune ! »

Et sur ces mots, le gamin chopa le poignet du Castafolte et ensemble, ils coururent jusqu'à la porte et se téléportèrent à travers.

Joseph poussa un hurlement de rage en se débattant, luttant pour sa survie.

Il se vengerait. Oui, un jour, il se vengerait de cette vipère traîtresse. Il le maintiendrait en vie en lui arrachant tout ce à quoi il tenait, et ne le tuerait avec délectation qu'au dernier moment.

Il s'en fit le serment solennel.

**oOo**

Henry ouvrit les yeux, mais il voyait flou.

L'image trouble du visage d'un jeune garçon pré-pubère aux yeux d'un noir d'encre dansait en double exemplaire devant lui dans une luminosité éblouissante. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était paralysé.

Que se passait-il ?

« J'ai dû merder quelque part. Il devrait pas loucher comme ça... marmonna le jeune inconnu en se penchant sur le torse de Henry, les sourcils froncés en se rongeant un ongle d'un air frustré.

Henry sentit un truc bouger et se connecter dans sa cage thoracique, et sa vision se fixa soudainement en une seule image nette, dévoilant un refuge plongé dans une pénombre blafarde.

\- Et à quoi ça sert, ce fil là ? C'est bien celui qu'il faut brancher au clavier pour te reprogrammer, ou bien c'est le bleu ? T'aurais pas un manuel d'utilisation, par hasard ? Tu t'es éteint tout seul et je galère à te remettre sur pied, Henry ! Hé, tu m'entends ? Je comprends rien à ton interface pourrie, aide-moi un peu ! C'est toi, l'informaticien, moi j'y connais rien !

Ce ne fut que lorsque le garçon brandit un fil relié à ses entrailles devant ses yeux que Henry comprit.

Il... il était un...

Un _robot_.

\- What the f... »

Tout devint noir.

**.**

Henry ouvrit les yeux, submergé par une soif de destruction irrépressible pour toute forme de vie.

«_ EXTERMINATE _!

Le hurlement avait jailli avec puissance de sa gorge, métallique et hachuré.

\- Oups, je crois que je me suis encore bien foiré comme il faut sur les codes, surgit une voix éraillée de garçon en pleine mue. Recommençons ! Henry, regarde ça, t'es un robot !

Les yeux de Henry quittèrent le visage juvénile dont la lèvre supérieure s'ombrageait d'un duvet de moustache, et s'écarquillèrent en repérant le code-barres imprimé sur son avant-bras que l'adolescent venait de libérer de sa manche.

Un code-barres le désignant comme le 15 827ème robot de sa série.

Sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Il n'était pas un humain, mais un...

\- WHAT THE F... »

La rage destructrice s'éteignit en son sein en même temps que sa conscience.

**.**

Henry ouvrit les yeux, et cilla avec confusion en voyant un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence – il devait avoir 17 ans à tout casser – lui tapoter la joue avec espoir et un début de sourire. L'inconnu avait des cheveux sombres et tondus courts, surmontés d'une paire de vieilles lunettes d'aviateur. Son visage qui conservait les dernières traces de l'enfance était meurtri d'hématomes et maculé de sang séché.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Henry Castafolte. Qui êtes-vous et où suis-je ?

Le sourire du jeune homme se fana aussitôt, et il soupira en se laissant tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

\- Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de moi, Henry ? Je t'ai dit mon nom quelques centaines de fois ces dernières années.

\- Navré, mais votre visage ne me dit rien. Suis-je censé vous connaître ?

L'inconnu se massa la tempe d'une main tout en feuilletant frénétiquement un livre de l'autre. Henry remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans un refuge modeste et réduit, encombré de manuels d'informatique et de livres de l'Histoire du 21ème siècle. Une simple ampoule dénudée diffusait une lumière jaunâtre et terne, et des grognements menaçants se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté d'une porte métallique.

\- J'ai dû faire une erreur sur la mémoire externe en essayant d'améliorer la réactivité, l'initiative et la personnalité, marmonna le jeune homme comme pour lui-même. C'est vraiment pas mon jour.

Henry baissa lentement les yeux sur lui-même, sentant une panique tout à fait justifiée s'élever en lui. Il se souvenait de son propre nom, et son instinct tout comme le fait qu'il portait une blouse blanche lui laissaient croire qu'il était un scientifique, mais... il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Rien du tout.

Et cet inconnu continuait de parler comme si la situation était tout à fait normale ou qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années :

\- Déjà que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui mon double du futur et figure-toi que c'est un putain de barjot – il a failli me buter, ce con, alors que je suis lui ! Si j'avais pas eu un paquet de cigarettes sous la main à lui filer, il m'aurait cramé la cervelle. Enfin ce qui est sûr, c'est que s'il est à notre époque, c'est que tu vas réussir un jour à réparer la machine, alors c'est plutôt bon signe, même si...

\- Suis-je atteint d'amnésie ? le coupa Henry, peu intéressé par la logorrhée de cet inconnu.

Il palpa son crâne afin de s'assurer qu'aucun traumatisme n'en était la cause. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se figea soudain en posant le doigt sur un paragraphe avec un air triomphant.

\- Ah voilà, j'ai trouvé ! J'avais oublié une ligne de code pour connecter la mémoire vive au processeur.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Il s'approcha d'un pas, et un frisson de doute glacial lui parcourut le dos lorsqu'il aperçut le titre du manuel que tenait l'inconnu entre ses mains.

_La programmation du Castafolte d'entreprise pour les Nuls_.

\- Par contre je trouve rien pour éradiquer ton bug de fabrication, c'est un peu casse-couilles quand tu t'éteins 10 fois par jour, tu sais, Henry. Ça fait déjà quatre ans que je te bidouille et te customise, c'est pas à ce rythme là qu'on va sauver le monde.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne suis pas un...

Henry s'étrangla dans sa propre protestation et releva vivement sa propre manche afin d'en avoir le cœur net. La vue du code-barres tatoué le plongea dans un précipice sans fin alors que l'effroyable vérité s'imposait à lui.

\- What the fuuuuuck ! »

La dernière vision qu'il emporta avec lui fut celle du jeune homme le regardant s'effondrer en arquant un sourcil désabusé face à sa détresse.

**.**

Henry ouvrit les yeux, la machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace complètement démontée entre ses doigts experts. Il fronça les sourcils – sa montre affichait une heure différente que celle qu'il avait vue à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, comme si deux heures s'étaient écoulées en un battement de cils. Il se tourna d'un bloc vers son camarade d'infortune qui essayait de planquer un clavier sous son large manteau, sans succès.

Décidément, son comportement était un peu étrange, parfois. Mais comme la bizarrerie faisait partie intégrante du tempérament de son collègue, Henry avait appris à faire abstraction, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient... ça faisait quoi... sept ou huit ans, depuis leur évasion de la prison nécrophile où ils s'étaient rencontrés ? Henry s'y était trouvé suite à une terrible méprise lors d'une échauffourée avec des zombies et des partisans de Z-LOVE. Jeter un scientifique réputé, un docteur émérite diplômé, un génie de l'invention et vétéran de la guerre civile comme lui en prison ! Quelle absurdité scandaleuse ça avait été !

« Je crois que j'ai eu une absence... tu disais ? demanda-t-il affablement.

Son camarade esquissa une grimace gênée qui devait sans doute faire office de sourire, et se passa la main dans ses cheveux qui devenaient trop longs, avant de se frotter la nuque en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est, Henry ?

Henry cligna des yeux.

\- Quelle question ! C'est ton anniversaire, bien sûr. Joyeux anniversaire, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh, merci, Henry... s'étrangla d'émotion son acolyte, les yeux embués.

Une lueur de triomphe mêlée de soulagement traversa ces yeux noirs comme l'encre l'espace d'une seconde, mais Henry n'y fit guère attention, et se contenta de lui adresser un bref sourire poli avant de reprendre son travail. Soudant les minuscules composants les uns aux autres, Henry sentit son camarade approcher et lui tapoter l'épaule avec hésitation.

\- Toi et moi, on a vécu les quatre cent coups ensemble, tu sais...

\- Si par quatre cent coups tu veux parler de notre entrée par effraction dans les archives du Conseil, je te rappelle que ton imprudence a failli faire de toi un eunuque.

\- Non, je veux dire, que après tout ce qu'on a vécu, toi et moi, Henry, on est... on est un peu.. enfin, en quelque sorte, on est...

Henry plissa les yeux et leva la tête vers son acolyte qui bafouillait et rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Si tu t'apprêtais à me faire des propositions d'ordre sexuel, la réponse est non.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je voulais dire que... Henry, on peut dire qu'on est amis, pas vrai ?

\- Non, répondit Henry sans ciller et en reprenant son travail.

\- Non ? répéta d'une voix blanche le jeune homme brun.

\- Non. Nous sommes collègues. Je me suis joint à toi pour t'aider dans ton projet de sauver le monde. Et d'ailleurs...

Henry fronça les sourcils en reposant le fer à souder sur son socle, soudain confus. Il se caressa le menton pensivement.

\- … d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi ni pourquoi je reste avec toi. Jouer avec le temps est stupide et risqué, et l'humanité a mérité le fléau qui s'est abattu sur elle, à mon humble avis. Peut-être que je devrais partir, j'ai mieux à faire que de t'encourager dans ton rêve utopique et puéril.

Décidé, Henry se leva et passa devant lui pour atteindre la porte.

\- Henry, le stoppa son futur ex-collègue en lui attrapant le poignet.

\- Inutile de me retenir, ma décision est prise.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire amer, et lui retroussa la manche d'un geste vif :

\- Henry, regarde, t'es un robot.

Henry écarquilla les yeux en fixant bouche bée le code-barres lui dévoilant l'atroce vérité. Durant la seconde qu'il lui fallut pour comprendre, un flot de souvenirs qui avaient été effacés le submergea, et il se souvint des centaines de fois où il avait été éteint de force et reprogrammé pour convenir aux exigences et caprices de son acolyte, et...

\- What the _fuck _! »

Tout devint noir.

**.**

Henry ouvrit les yeux, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur l'objet de ses désirs les plus ardents.

« Alors, Henry, je crois que tu me disais quelque chose à propos de sauver l'humanité et sur notre amitié éternelle, ou un truc de ce genre ?

Adossé contre le mur les bras croisés sur son torse, le beau brun au charme viril si particulier l'observait de haut avec un sourcil arqué et un sourire satisfait en coin. Les yeux de Henry se posèrent sur ces fines lèvres qui appelaient les baisers, et une vague lubrique lui enflamma les reins. Il se leva si vite que sa chaise se fracassa sur le sol alors qu'il se dirigeait droit vers l'amour de sa vie en ôtant sa blouse blanche et en déboutonnant sa chemise fébrilement.

\- Euh... Henry ? Tout va bien ? bafouilla le bel étalon en décroisant les bras.

Son sourire assuré avait laissé place à une expression désemparée frisant la panique qui ne fit qu'exacerber les fantasmes trop longtemps réprimés du scientifique.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie aussi, coquinou... susurra Henry en le plaquant avec une douce fermeté contre le mur.

\- Quoi ? Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu... mpffff !

Henry l'avait fait taire avec un baiser fougueux en plaquant son corps contre le sien, glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses. Il émit un gémissement de plaisir sans prendre garde aux protestations étouffées du beau brun qui tentait en vain de le repousser.

Henry avait refoulé trop longtemps son amour pour lui, et ne se retiendrait plus une seconde. C'est pourquoi il saisit le poignet de l'homme aux yeux noirs avec une force dont il ne se croyait pas capable, et glissa ses lèvres humides contres les siennes en y glissant sa langue avec volupté.

Son partenaire cessa peu à peu de se débattre et finit par fermer les yeux en répondant timidement à ses avances, se laissant guider docilement lorsque Henry se mit à lui caresser la nuque avec tendresse. Leurs langues chaudes et douces se caressaient avec passion, et Henry inclina la tête pour approfondir le baiser en se délectant du goût diffus de café dans sa salive. Son ami respirait avec difficulté par le nez, les yeux fermement clos et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Rompant finalement le baiser avec un bruit humide – mordillant une dernière fois sa lèvre inférieure au passage – Henry plongea ses yeux dans ceux à la fois troublés et horrifiés de son ami – bien plus qu'un ami. Il posa son front contre le sien et esquissa un sourire en soufflant tout bas contre ses lèvres :

\- Je t'aime... et je crois que j'ai envie de te mettre un doigt dans le...

\- Okkk... _non _! Stop, on arrête là ! le coupa le jeune homme comme s'il reprenait ses esprits. C'est _pas du tout_ le résultat que je voulais, j'ai dû encore me gourer quelque part.

Henry eut un sourire indulgent et amusé. Son ami refusait d'admettre leur attirance réciproque ? Bullshit. Il allait lui montrer, lui.

Henry lui caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa main avide se glissa sous les vêtements pour caresser la peau nue et brûlante du ventre, et frôler la ligne tentatrice de ses poils pubiens. Sans hésitation, il plongea sa main dans le pantalon et y cueillit l'objet de ses désirs.

\- Ne renie pas tes sentiments, je te promets que tu vas aimer ce que je vais te...

\- H-Henry ! T'es un robot, mate ça !

Henry écarquilla les yeux lorsque son âme sœur lui retroussa vivement la manche, dévoilant la terrible révélation.

Un code-barres.

Il n'était pas humain. Ses sentiments étaient factices. Son amour était faux.

\- What the f... »

Une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard avant qu'il ne s'éteigne.

**.**

Henry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il cilla, confus un instant, la anse de son mug rempli de café entre ses doigts, et tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui scrutait leur plan déroulé sur la table. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son nez orné d'un pansement, et sa joue marquée de griffures sanglantes et bien distinctes, recouvertes de pansements aussi. Et de manière peu subtile, il jetait des coups d'œil embarrassés vers Henry, les joues un peu rouges, bizarrement.

Henry trempa ses lèvres dans son café pensivement – le liquide était froid.

« Je crois que je me suis assoupi un moment, soupira-t-il. Tu as eu des problèmes en revenant ?

\- Juste quelques zombies un peu trop affectueux, répondit son ami en traçant du doigt un détail de leur plan de sauvetage de l'humanité. Dis-moi, Henry... est-ce qu'on a raison d'essayer de sauver le monde ? Et si on causait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose ?

Henry posa son mug sans ménagement sur la table, et se tourna sur sa chaise pour regarder son associé droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux très digne :

\- Sache que c'est aussi bien en tant que ton ami qu'en tant qu'humaniste que je te dis qu'il est de notre devoir, en notre âme et conscience, de sauver autant de vies que possible, et permettre aux enfants de vivre heureux et sans se terrer dans la peur jour après jour, arrachés à leurs parents, contraints de manger des rats cru, et... !

\- Ouais ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Henry ! s'enflamma-t-il avec un large sourire, coupant son envolée lyrique.

\- _Mais_, reprit Henry avec gravité, on ne pourra rien changer tant que l'existence de la Brigade Temporelle n'aura pas été annulée. Et comme nous sommes bons et humanistes, voilà ce qu'il va se passer : tu vas te rendre en 2009 pour empêcher ce Raph' de créer cette police.

Henry lui tendit une page d'article avec un sourire fier – ils avaient trouvé dans les archives du Conseil bien des renseignements utiles à leur mission. Son associé s'en saisit et la lut rapidement en acquiesçant.

\- Bravo, Henry ! T'es le meilleur !

\- C'est tout naturel, sourit Henry avec indulgence. Souvent, perturber un infime détail de la ligne temporelle suffit à modifier drastiquement les événements. Je fais confiance à tes talents d'improvisation et de persuasion pour détourner Raph' de sa destinée.

\- Yeah ! J'ai déjà plein de scénarios tout à fait crédibles en tête, il va tout gober, ça sera rapide et efficace !

Henry se leva et lui attacha la machine au poignet, avant de lui presser l'épaule avec émotion.

\- Et surtout, ne te fais pas attraper par la Brigade Temporelle. Bon courage, mon ami. Le sort de l'humanité est entre tes mains.

Un sourire lumineux s'étira sur le visage ensanglanté du jeune homme qui hocha de la tête avec assurance.

\- Allons sauver le monde ! _Here we go_ ! »

Henry recula d'un pas pour le regarder appuyer sur le bouton et disparaître, et poussa un soupir dans la solitude de leur QG.

Au milieu des grognements des zombies amassés devant la porte, Henry but une gorgée de café froid, ses pensées et espoirs accompagnant dans le passé son ami.

Son meilleur ami.

**oOo**

Comme souvent, Raph' était complètement dépassé par la situation et la panique saturait tous ses sens en une litanie interne de _ohputainohputainohputainohputain_ qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. C'était à peine s'il saisissait le sens des paroles échangées entre Henry, Joseph, Constance et Mattéo. C'était comme suivre un match de ping-pong en accéléré, sauf que l'issue déboucherait probablement sur la mort de quelqu'un, voire de tout le monde. Ils étaient encerclés de robots tueurs et de nécrophiles qui n'attendaient qu'un geste de Joseph pour attaquer.

Raph se trouvait une fois de plus à une époque lointaine, embarqué dans un truc qui le dépassait, à essayer comme d'habitude de sauver le monde avec son envahissant ami du futur. Et une fois de plus, les choses avaient mal tourné. Plus que d'habitude, même. Judith avait disparu, poursuivie par les Lombardis, et ça, bah ça puait grave.

Les cheveux hérissés sur le crâne et littéralement le cul par terre, Raph' amorça un violent geste de recul en se protégeant de son avant-bras alors que Henry – qui avait pourtant été reprogrammé par Joseph – se tourna vers le barbu au crâne rasé et lui balança un turbo-poing en pleine poire.

Projeté au sol, Joseph poussa un cri de pure rage en se redressant sur un bras tremblant, vrillant un regard furieux sur Henry :

« Henry, tu ne peux _pas_ faire ça ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas retourner auprès de cet incapable qui t'a manipulé, menti et déprécié toute ta vie sans reconnaître tes talents ? Tu vaux mieux que ça !

Raph' redressa la tête pour voir Henry tourner lentement la tête vers celui que Raph' avait commencé à considérer peu à peu comme un ami.

\- C'est peut-être un bon à rien et un menteur qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, mais c'est mon ami. Et rien ne pourra jamais effacer ça de mes circuits.

\- Henry... souffla le pote du futur de Raph', les yeux embués de larmes contenues. Henry, je...

Raph' écarquilla les yeux en voyant Joseph sortir vivement un pistolet de sa ceinture alors que le robot et son ami amorçaient un geste pour s'enlacer. Il se redressa aussitôt et le pointa du doigt en hurlant d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût :

\- Attention il est armé !

Ce fut Mattéo qui réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair, et dégaina son arme pour tirer une balle droit dans la poitrine du vieil homme, le prenant de vitesse. Le vieux barbu s'affala à nouveau au sol en poussant des râles de douleur. Henry, quant à lui, en perdit presque sa moustache factice dans sa hâte de sortir une télécommande de sa poche pour presser un bouton : aussitôt, tous les robots tueurs se désactivèrent avec un bip sonore. Constance, Mattéo et les autres réglèrent leur compte aux nécrophiles à coups de poings et de pieds fluides et assurés dignes de pros en arts martiaux. Raph', lui, ne parvint qu'à se protéger le crâne avec un couinement d'horreur en s'écartant un peu du champ de bataille, suant par tous les pores de sa peau.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de sauver le monde avec ces tarés, bordel ? Il pourrait être tranquillement au chaud à la maison à regarder un film avec Stella, au lieu de se relever en piétinant des cadavres de nécrophiles à l'odeur fétide !

\- C'est fini ? lança-t-il avec hésitation quand le silence retomba.

Il écarta les doigts et risqua un coup d'œil, étant aussitôt accueilli par la vision du sourire radieux de son ami du futur qui échangeait un regard complice avec Henry. Constance, elle, s'essuyait ses poings tachés de sang, pendant que Mattéo arborait un air soucieux et sombre.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Raph' enjamba avec précaution le corps tremblant de Joseph qui se vidait de son sang au sol avec des bruits écœurants de gargouillis sanglants.

\- On a gagné, alors ? reprit Raph' qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le monde est sauvé ?

Rajustant son long manteau dont il releva le col avec un sourire triomphant, son ami lui adressa un large sourire en levant le pouce théâtralement :

\- Ouais ! On a tout déchiré, Raph' ! We're fucking awesome !

\- Oui enfin bon, marmonna Henry dans sa moustache en haussant les épaules. Il nous reste encore pleinnnn de catastrophes à annuler, mais sans la Brigade Temporelle et Joseph dans les pattes, on sera peut-être un peu plus efficaces, cette fois !

Raph' se détendit un peu et émit un bref rire rouillé en se frottant la nuque. Il regarda un moment ses pieds sur lesquels il se dandinait nerveusement, et osa finalement lever la tête vers son ami avec un sourire timide :

\- Dites-moi, ça fait des années qu'on se connaît maintenant, et on est un peu amis, enfin, je crois, mais... mais je ne sais toujours pas votre nom.

\- C'est ça qui te fait rougir comme une pucelle ? se moqua-t-il en réponse. Regardez-le, Raph' il rougiiiit ! Il suffisait de demander, tu sais ! Je m'appelle...

\- Vous n'avez pas gagné. Vous ne gagnerez _jamais_.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Joseph dont la main était crispée sur la plaie sur sa poitrine qui vomissait du sang sombre. Le visage blême et crispé, le barbu au crâne rasé les fixait d'un regard mourant qui devenait vitreux. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

\- J'ai installé un système d'autodestruction atomique dans votre Castafolte, directement relié à mon pacemaker, articula-t-il en crachant du sang grumeleux. Je vous emporte avec moi dans la mort. On se retrouvera en enfer.

\- Non ! cria Constance en se précipitant vers leur ennemi pour essayer de le maintenir en vie.

\- Merde ! Henry, éloigne-toi de nous ! ordonna Mattéo en poussant rudement Henry.

Le robot, l'air perdu et sa moustache de travers, palpa son propre torse avec un air hébété et déconcerté. Raph' sentit son sang se glacer lorsque Henry les regarda avec une lueur de réalisation terrifiée dans ses yeux.

\- Il... il a raison – je _sens_ la bombe s'activer en moi. Je... j'ignorais qu'il avait fait ça... Pardon, mon ami, souffla-t-il en posant des yeux tristes droit sur leur ami du futur. Et adieu.

\- _Henry _! hurla celui-ci, la détresse perçant dans sa voix.

Au sol, Constance émit un glapissement d'horreur en tâtant le pouls de Joseph.

\- Oh putain, il est mort ! _Fuyez _! Chacun pour soi !

\- On va tous mourir ! s'égosilla Raph' en cédant à la panique ambiante.

Et alors que Raph' regardait Henry tourner les talons et partir en courant après un dernier regard dévasté à leur ami commun, un corps solide le plaqua violemment au sol dans le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion. La déflagration propulsa des flammes rugissantes qui réduisirent en poussière les murs, le plafond, les silhouettes carbonisées de Constance et Mattéo, et...

Et tout à coup, tout disparut. Le vacarme, le brasier infernal, les hurlements, tout s'évanouit.

Il n'y avait plus que les battements erratiques de son cœur et sa respiration irrégulière et angoissée.

Le silence vrillait les oreilles de Raph' qui rouvrit lentement les yeux, écrasé par le poids du corps le couvrant sur toute sa longueur. Le parquet froid rafraîchissait son dos trempé de sueur. Il se trouvait dans son salon. À son époque à lui. Hors de danger.

Son cœur cognait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se sentait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il avait clairement vu Henry exploser, Constance et Mattéo être réduits en cendres éparpillées par le souffle de la déflagration. Et lui était indemne, sauvé par son ami du futur.

Ils s'en étaient sortis tous les deux.

Le soulagement lui arracha un bref rire frisant l'hystérie, et une larme déborda de son œil droit pour dévaler sa tempe et se lover dans son oreille. Il tenta de se redresser en secouant doucement l'épaule de l'homme affalé sur lui. Il n'était pas mort, Raph' l'entendait respirer contre son cou, et son souffle lui chatouillait l'oreille.

\- Vous allez bien ? souffla Raph' avec inquiétude, tremblant encore de tous ses membres.

Pour toute réponse, un grognement rauque lui parvint, et le corps remua faiblement, avant de se redresser vivement.

\- Eh, me colle pas comme ça, putain, on va croire qu'on est pédés !

\- Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt Raph' en se relevant sur ses jambes aussi molles que de la gélatine.

Son ami lui tournait le dos en examinant les lieux, comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois.

Reprenant son souffle, Raph' épousseta ses vêtements couverts de cendres et de poussière, et se racla la gorge.

\- Vous... vous auriez pu vous enfuir seul, mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie, bafouilla-t-il avec émotion. C'était risqué de votre part, alors... merci. Je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Son ami ne lui répondit pas, restant aussi immobile qu'une statue. Un peu gêné d'être ignoré en pleine effusion émotive, Raph' se tritura un peu les doigts et s'approcha en tendant le bras.

\- Hé ! Vous... vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? souffla-t-il en lui frôlant l'épaule craintivement.

Soudain, l'homme au long manteau se retourna d'un bloc et la mâchoire de Raph' manqua de se décrocher de stupeur en découvrant son visage.

\- Ouais, je pète la forme, pourquoi ?

Raph' retira précipitamment sa main et recula de plusieurs pas en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. Le visage de son ami était à moitié carbonisé sur le côté gauche, la chair à vif ruisselant de sang, et de son crâne partiellement enfoncé s'échappait de la fumée et des morceaux de cervelle qui coulaient sur son cou avec des bruits visqueux.

Muet de stupéfaction, Raph' le dévisagea sans ciller en lui indiquant d'un simple geste son crâne, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Vous... vous avez un peu de...

\- Mh ?

L'homme leva la main en plissant les yeux et palpa l'étendue des dégâts d'un air peu concerné. Il arracha un bout de cervelle gluant et le pressa entre ses doigts, louchant dessus avec un reniflement méprisant :

\- Ah ouais, tiens, c'est marrant, ça fait _splotch splotch_, ricana-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse avant de hausser les épaules. Bah, je recollerai avec de la glu, et hop, ni vu ni connu.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Raph' comprit.

Ce n'était plus son ami qui se tenait en face de lui – cet homme n'existait plus. C'était son _double du futur_.

Le dos de Raph' heurta le mur, et il se laissa glisser jusqu'à tomber assis, les yeux rivés sur le double qui replaçait soigneusement et en tirant la langue le bout arraché droit dans la cavité de son crâne défoncé.

\- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette époque de merde, moi ? »

Et sans un mot de plus, celui qui avait été son plus proche ami – et soyons honnête : son _seul_ ami – pressa le bouton de sa machine et disparut en un clin d'œil.

Raph' resta bouche bée et seul dans son appartement à fixer l'espace désormais vide. Sa gorge le serrait si fort qu'il parvenait à peine à respirer, et un lourd sanglot douloureux lui échappa, bien vite suivi par un autre, et encore un autre. Il plongea la tête entre ses bras en serrant des genoux contre son torse, les épaules agitées de gros sanglots convulsifs.

C'est dans cet état que le trouva Stella ce soir là en rentrant du travail. Elle le berça longuement dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux indisciplinés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait versé toutes les larmes de son corps.

Lorsque Stella dut s'absenter le lendemain matin pour retourner travailler, Raph' pleurait toujours, mais en silence, cette fois. Il resta apathique pendant des mois.

Il pleura encore lorsque deux ans plus tard, deux grandes banques françaises firent faillite et plongèrent le pays dans l'austérité et la misère, comme l'avait prédit son ami disparu.

Et au fil des années, alors que se réalisaient toutes les catastrophes que son ami avait tant voulu annuler, que les gouvernements chutaient un à un, que les guerres civiles se multipliaient et que les catastrophes naturelles décimaient des pays entiers, il cessa de pleurer et laissa la résignation gagner son cœur. Il se referma sur lui-même en portant le deuil de son meilleur ami, de ses espoirs morts avec lui, et de ce monde qui, il le savait, disparaîtrait bientôt.

Lorsque Stella lui annonça être enceinte, ce fut la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il versa des larmes alors qu'il tentait de la convaincre d'avorter. Il savait que dans moins de sept ans la centrale nucléaire de Nogent-sur-Seine exploserait – à quoi bon avoir des enfants dans un monde voué à l'apocalypse ?

Lorsque l'explosion ravagea Paris et irradia les rares survivants, Raph' ne chercha pas à lutter avec les désespérés qui s'entretuaient pour les rares denrées alimentaires. Il s'assit dans une rue dévastée au milieu des ruines et regarda le ciel pour laisser la mort le cueillir. Il cilla à peine en voyant du coin de l'œil les premiers zombies se diriger vers lui avec des râles rauques.

C'était la fin du monde tel qu'il le connaissait. L'humanité avait perdu son sauveur et nul n'en saurait jamais rien.


End file.
